


Snowballs

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, Winter, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara never saw it coming, but Zed apparently did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

Snowball number one hit the tree, mere inches from where Zeddicus Zul Zorander’s hand was leaning against it.

Snowball number two had been given better aim but still missed the target as it swooshed past the tree and into Clara who cackled in protest.

Snowball number three swooshed past the tree but caught the end of the old man’s shoulder, where it broke into little snowball pieces.

“Richard Cypher!”

Snowball number four never made it to its target as it was intercepted by a large hand which plucked it right out of the sky, and sent it straight back to its previous owner, hitting him square in the face.


End file.
